The secret trio and friends meet Skylanders
by Mastertraveler
Summary: This is my first story on fanfiction, I am not good at summary's just saying, This story is about the secret trio who has moved to Australia and have made friends while keeping their secret's a secret until they found the Skylanders then they must fight to save both worlds but risk their secrets, will they keep their secret's or will the world find out? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Jake J's POV

I was sitting with my friends Nathan K, Nathan B, Harry, Aaryan, Jake L, Danny, and Randy when everyone disappeared into a bright light that hit us. I was transported to this dark purple land where I was just walking on a dark cloud of sorts held up by Magic I think, Suddenly I froze and couldn't move from my spot so I looked wildly around to see what was happening to me.

I saw my friends placed evenly in a circle surrounded by white clouds after a bright flash of light, I also saw that they had weird looking symbols above them but they seemed confused and scared like I was. After another flash of light, we looked around to find we were on a floating island with a building of some sort in front of us.

No One's POV

Master Eon was standing at the front of the academy waiting for the new portal masters, he watched the bright light appear and disappear leaving 8 teenagers then 3 of them turned into something else. Jake Long, Randy, and Danny felt a tingle when they appeared in front of Master Eon and turned into their hero forms which surprised their friends as well as themselves.

Jake L's POV

I was shocked that I transformed without thinking and as I looked at Danny and Randy, they had both transformed but why was the question for the three of us to ask. I felt the tingle again and changed back to the normal, the same happened to Danny and Randy, then Master Eon started talking, "Welcome portal masters to Skylands; you have been chosen to protect Skylands from the evil that could destroy both our worlds and you will have help from your Skylanders; Jake J, you are Magic and your Skylanders is Spyro; Jake L, you are fire and your Skylanders is Eruptor; Danny, you are undead and your Skylanders is Krypt King; Randy, you are Air and your Skylanders is Jet Vac; Aaryan, you are Tech and your Skylanders is Boomer; Nathan K, you are water and your Skylanders is Wham Shell; Nathan B, you are Life and your Skylanders is stealth elf; Harry, you are earth and your Skylanders is Terrafin.

"So, where are the Skylanders," I asked and Master Eon replied with, "SKYLANDERS UNITE!" and the Skylanders came rushing in standing in a line. After Master Eon explained what was happening to the Skylanders he sent them to stand next to us so he can explain why we are here, "Now all of you have been called for a reason, Skylands is under attack again but no one from this world, but from your world" he pointed a finger at all of us then continued, "this person has teamed up with chaos and is now trying to create a portal to link both worlds, but what Kaos doesn't know is that his partner is wanting to open the portal to the public and you must stop him and his name is Wade Bullet and he lives in the same suburb as most of you".

Nathan K's POV

The next thing that Master Eon said confused us all, "All of you are going back to Earth to try and stop Mr Bullet with the help of your Skylanders but you can't tell anyone so when you get back you must act like nothing ever happened"."Good luck young portal masters," Shouted Eon as they were engulfed in a bright light for the third time that day, we were back sitting on the rock wall in school stunned a what just happened but it had seemed like there was no time from when we left and came back just a bright light. After we shook ourselves and thinking that it was all a dream the bell rang and we went to class.

Time skip to the end of the day/

Danny's POV

We were at the bike racks talking about what happened at break and Jake J was the first to speak, "Are you guys really a ghost, a ninja, and a dragon", pointing to each one of us, "yes but you can't tell anyone not even our parents for some of us," we stopped again and looked at Jake L, we all sighed and were about to get on our bikes and ride home when we felt something move in our pockets.

Jake J's POV

I go to pull out what ever is in my pocket when a purple streak fell out and landed on my shoulder, it was Spyro and the others pulled out their Skylanders and them on their shoulders. After about two minutes of staring in silence Randy broke the silence, "Dudes this is the cheese", we look at him because of his strange language then turned to our Skylanders and back to each other and said, "we should probably get home now" and we took off riding past Nathan's houses while Harry and Aaryan split to a different direction and me and the trio were neighbours so we said bye when we entered our houses.

When I got to the door I told Spyro to hide in my pocket until we get to my room, I walked inside and said hi to my mum before rushing into my room to ask Spyro some more questions. "So," I asked Spyro,"How did you get here? Do you need food and sleep? And I thought you were bigger when we met", Spyro thought long and hard and then answered my questions, "I came here with you, out of Skylands we only need sleep, and I am smaller than when we met until you need to use my or train", I was confused for a second and then I got the meaning and that's when Spyro decided to have a nap so I put him on my pillow and got on with my homework.


	2. Chapter 2: 2nd Forms

Chapter 2

The next day:

 **Danny's POV**

I woke up with Jazz knocking on my door, "Danny get up or you'll be late for school" yelled Jazz through my door, as I got out of bed I saw some black set of armour that was quite small and looked like part of an action figure. Memories came flooding back from yesterday and about the Skylanders, I quickly got dressed and put the krypt king in my pocket still asleep, I went down; got some breakfast; got ready for school; and left riding to school.

I saw Jake that morning riding with his music again, "I wondered if he still remembered yesterday and where was his Skylanders?" Danny thought Jake shot off like he was scared or angry and Danny had to use some of his ghost speed and stamina to catch up to him. Once I caught up to him he just seemed to be in a trance with his music focusing on where goes and when he brakes.

 **Jake J's POV**

I was riding with Spyro in my pocket thinking about what happened last night while also enjoying the music I had playing, last night I was outside in my car talking to Spyro when suddenly my hands started to glow and that's when things got weird; I started hearing the voices of my friends and then suddenly they formed out of nowhere; we seemed to form a circle; we were all chanting something I can't remember.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt the front tire of my bike freeze; I tried to make it move but it seemed stuck; I saw Danny behind me with a cloud forming away from his hand; I felt Spyro move in my pocket like he had been shaken from his thoughts like mine, once I had stopped Danny came up to me and gently asked, "Are you ok and what the hell was happening to you?", I sat on my bike looking at him like he was insane.

 **Jake L's POV**

I was flying to school when I saw Aaryan riding in the same direction but what got my attention was that his hands were glowing and he looked like he was in a trans of some sort, I picked him up off the ground so he could not hurt himself or anyone else which made him snap out of his trans.

 **Aaryan's POV**

I was thinking about what happened last night when suddenly I was lifted off the ground, I look up to see Jake L in his dragon form carrying me to a nearby alley to probably talk about what just happened, when we landed I was about to make a funny joke when my head felt like it was on fire.

 **Randy's POV**

I was riding with both Nathan's, doing tricks and talking, when suddenly they froze but didn't stop riding; they were in a trans of some sort with their hands glowing; their Skylanders in their pocket had done the same thing except their whole body's were glowing; I almost crashed trying to shake them out of it. Once they were out of it, they had no idea what just happened except the second after they said that they fell to the ground holding their heads.

 **No One's POV**

Harry was following Aaryan when he was picked up by Jake L, He was about to walk up to him in the alley when his headache started, all eight boys were on the ground holding their heads for five-seconds, then stood up straight with their eye's and hands glowing with a strange power. Meanwhile, in their heads, the headaches stop and all saw each other in a circle like when they first met Master Eon but this was different because 5 of the eight boys looked sick and were on the verge of being shown their temporary 2nd form.

Jake L, Danny, and Randy turned into their hero forms while the other five glowed brightly; the first thing that happened was that the Skylanders came out of our pockets and grew to their normal size and stood next to their partners; Jake J was the first to transform out of the five, he changed into a dragon but looked more like Spyro than Jake L; Nathan B was next and he transformed into a Wolf with blue fur and red paws, then Nathan K who was a turtle with a white bandana and looked like a turtle from TMNT, then Harry who was a shark and looked like Terrafin, and finally was Aaryan who turned into a dog with yellow fur and a green cloud symbol on his left side.

The next thing that happened was all of them flickered out of the trans and rushed to the school to talk to the others about what had just happened. Unknown to them that the scientist was watching them using a space camera and was curious about the eight boy's wondering if they were the ones to stop him or they just know that Skylanders are real.

He wondered the lab in confusion and frustration, his friends thought he was crazy when he said Skylanders were real, that was after he got the message from Kaos and asked them to help. All he got was money to either build it or an insanity Institute, of course, he was going to build the portal but he had to do it in secret, so he excluded himself cutting off all connection to the outside world except for his house.

 **Harry's POV**

Once we got to school we met in the quad and went to find a secluded spot to talk, once we got to a spot that no-one could hear us we stood looking at each other in confusion before Danny finally breaks the silence, "So what was that this morning?" we all stared at each other and yelled, " IT HAPPENED TO YOU TOO?".

I was taking short and quick breaths like I was having a panic attack, Jake J didn't seem surprised and more of worry and disappointment. While Randy; Danny: and Jake L were pacing thinking about what happened and how to prove it happened. The rest of us felt like we were either having a panic attack or felt like fainting.

What stopped us from doing what we were doing was Jake J transforming into a dragon and Spyro growing into his full size. I looked around with everyone else to make sure no one saw him, when we looked back to him he was his normal self except he was shaking and stunned by what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3: School Trouble

**Jake J's POV**

I changed back to my human form and just stood there, Spyro was trying to scramble out of my pocket but was only able to peak his head over, I snapped out of when my friends started shaking me and I think Jake L used his claws to help but it was hard to tell, 'Ok so that the strange but powerful sensation, let's try not to do that again shall we.' I mentally scold myself finally coming back to the real world, "So you have a powerful sensation that allowed you to transform?" Spyro asks in a teasing tone and all I do is freeze up wide-eyed again before staring at him in disbelief. "wha...who...where...why...HOW?" trying to find any words and mouthing some of them. "Did you read my mind?" I ask in an annoyed tone but with a confused face. "No, well sort of, our minds are linked as well as theirs, I am your Skylander so my mind is linked to yours and your friends are linked to theirs, does that clear it up for you?" he explains.

The bell rings and everyone starts heading off to class, "We'll make a plan at break 1 but make sure no one sees's the Skylands, got it?" I say. "got it," everyone replied and we split off into our classes. My first class was with Jake and we had maths, no one in maths did any work so it wasn't really that hard but unfortunately there were a couple of bullies in the class who are really annoying, when they annoyed us we would both let out a low growl but Jake's was deeper because he was half dragon but every time we growled our Skylanders jumped out of our pockets and got into a fighting position, luckily we growled behind their backs so no one saw them come out. We quickly hid them and put them back in our shirt pockets, "Jeez, I hope the others are having better luck at hiding them," I questioned but they were not having better luck but more like worse luck.

 **Danny's POV**

I was struggling to keep Krypt King hidden because he wouldn't shut up about meeting me and being the partner of the ghost, Randy wasn't fairing any better either since his partner is Jet-Vac, Jet-Vac kept on lecturing Randy about everything and the only time he was ever quiet was when Randy saw the teacher coming and stuffed Jet-Vac in his pockets or stuffing Jet-Vac's mouth with something and covering him up with something.

 **Nathan K's POV**

Wham-Shell was very interested in what we were learning but after about 5 minutes he got bored and started sliding around on the desk and hitting the desk making some of the wood to split and a loud noise making everyone look at me while shoving him into my pocket and sinking into my seat to try and not draw any attention which kinda worked. The lesson went on and I kept Wham Shell in my pocket, Aaryan had a bored/annoyed as he kept catching tiny sticks of dynamite putting them out a dropping them into the basket Boomer was carrying, he stopped when he heard the teacher say his name to answer a question, He dropped Boomer into his pocket and answered the question while constantly checking if Boomer had lit anything.

 **Nathan B's POV**

Stealth Elf was leaning against my arm sharpening something as I listened to my boring teacher's lecture, Harry watched Terrafin dig through his desk making loud chomping and crushing noises that no one seemed to notice. Suddenly Elf got an idea, she put away her sai's before disappearing and reappearing behind the teacher and started copying every move she made, I would have laughed if our secret wasn't at risk but luckily no one noticed except for Harry who finally looked up from whatever Terrafin was doing and stared wide-eyed at Elf with shock and fear completely planted on his face. After a few more seconds of copying, she disappeared and reappeared leaning on my arm again with Harry still staring in complete shock, I let out a quiet chuckle before saying "please, don't do that again," before turning back to the teacher for the next ten minutes.

 **Jake L's POV**

Period 1 finally finished, everyone shuffled off to their next class, me and Jake split as I walked off to Hass with Nathan B, Nathan seemed to be on edge about something when we sat down in class, he kept checking on his Skylander, our teacher put worksheets in front of us and told us to finish them, Eruptor jumped out of my pocket which was surprisingly not burnt and walked around the table while I worked on the worksheets. Eruptor touch the edge of paper in curiosity but also set it alight so I changed my normal arm to my dragon and wiped the flame out and changed my arm back to normal before shoving Eruptor in my pocket and told him to stay there while I worked on the worksheets, Nathan was doing the same except Stealth Elf kept chopping the sides of the paper making a mess for Nathan to clean up.

 **No One's POV**

The group kept their Skylanders in their pocket for the rest of period 2 waiting for the bell to go so they can come up with a plan and properly hide their Skylanders, unfortunately, some people saw their strange behaviour and word was spreading fast that those eight were hiding something and everyone wanted to know what but no one knew was that they were all being watched by a satellite with a guy controlling it making it watch and record the entire school to prove his theory.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait but I have school and other stories to deal with as well as struggling for ideas o what to write. I am trying to make each chapter 1,000 words or more long to make it not so short and to keep you readers entertained.

P.S. Sorry for the crappy intro I'm still learning how to write better and better stories in high school but after I graduate I will rewrite all of my stories but for now Enjoy.


End file.
